Anzu Izumi/Taki Gaiden
(by Goro Izumi) |season = Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time |motif = Black Widow Spider, Spiderweb, Hazmat Suit, Jelly, Ninja, Spoutbag (G7 Type-S) Mermaid, Water, Neptune (Roman god), Trident, Tidal Wave (G7 Type-S Aqua) |type = Anti-Hero/Hero |rider = yes |homeworld = |firstepisode = King of Time ~A.D. 2018~ |lastepisode = |numberofepisodes = TBA (Taki Gaiden) |cast = Yumi Sugimoto Carrie Keranen (Taki Gaiden; English) |label2 = Kamen Rider G7 Type-S |complex2 = |-|Sclash Driver = Kamen Rider G7 Type-S |-|Build Driver = '''Kamen Rider G7 Type-S Aqua }} In 2017, was , until the creation of erased the Rider's history. Unlike and , Anzu, her brother, and Reiji retained their memories of their time as Kamen Riders due to unspecified reasons. History Personality Powers and Abilities Forms Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 167.2 cm *'Rider Weight': 89.5 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 62.4 t *'Kicking Power': 73. 8 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 79.2 m (one leap) *'Maximum Running Speed': 157 m. per 0.117 sec. The Type-S Armor is Kamen Rider G7 Type-S's base form, built from the modified G7 battle armor based on the prototype G7 suit integrated into the system and is designed for Anzu's personal use; similar to the G7 Icarus system is integrated into the system, which results the evolution into G7 Icarus XYZ. This form is accessed by inserting the Spider into the Sclash Driver and pumping the lever. G7 Type-S's stats is higher compared to Cross-Z Charge and Grease, and is on par with G7 Icarus XYZ, save for Archangel Armor. This is justified due to the nature of Anzu's immeasurable Hazard Level. That said, this makes her the strongest Rider out of the three Sclashjelly users. Much like the original G7 Icarus Strike Armor, the G7 Type-S Armor is sleeker compared to the mass-produced G7 suits. Her suit's distinctive features include the on both hands that utilize . Her gloves allows her to fire spider webs that is sticky enough to prevent enemies from escaping. In the back of the armor lies the , where A.G.N.I. in Spider Mode can attach herself on G7 Type-S, which allows her to use her robotic limbs as tendrils to skewer and impale opponents. Her can discharge Variable Jelly to create a shield projection to protect herself from enemy attacks on both left and right sides. G7 Type-S's personal weapon is the XGN-009 Super Denjinmaru. But, also uses the as a secondary weapon. G7 Type-S's has three finishers: *Sclash Driver finisher: ** : *** : A.G.N.I. Spider Mode transforms into a spiked boot for G7 Type-S to attach her right foot to execute a variety of kicks. The robotic spider's limbs are folded together to form a spider's mandibles, when the kick lands, these mandibles pierce through the opponent before G7 Type-S disengages from A.G.N.I. Spider Mode before finishing the opponent with a second kick with her left leg. *** : *** : A.G.N.I. Spider Mode attaches into G7 Type-S's back, whereas its limbs act as tentacles. G7 Type-S uses these spider arms to jab the enemy repeatedly with its barbs tipped with a lethal poison that instantly kills the victim in just after a few seconds. ** : G7 Type-S can use the power of an Organic Fullbottle. ***'Go-On Wings (Silver):' G7 Type-S can summon any of the Go-On Wings' weapons: and . She can also perform the Go-On Wings' Jet Dagger with Go-On Silver. ** : G7 Type-S can use the power of an Inorganic Fullbottle. ***'Reizoko:' By using the Venom Web Shooter in either palms, G7 Type-S freezes the ground by touching them, freezing anyone or anything except for those who are in the air. ***'Jet:' G7 Type-S creates a Variable Jelly projection of the 's wings, granting her ability to fly. ***'Watch:' A clockwork appears around the battlefield and time is stopped, immobilizing everyone on the scene, except for G7 Type-S, who is able to move in the midst of the time freeze for 20 seconds. ***'Castle:' G7 Type-S creates a Variable Jelly projection of the Ground Rampart shields to use as a means of defensive or offense by using it as a riot shield. *Twin Breaker finishers: ** |アタックモード|Attaku Mōdo}}: G7 Type-S channels the energy of a Fullbottle or the Spider Sclashjelly and performs a powerful slash. *** : ****'Fullbottle:' ****'Sclashjelly:' *** : G7 Type-S channels the energy of 2 Fullbottles or a Fullbottle and the Spider Sclashjelly and performs a powerful slash. ****'Fullbottle + Sclashjelly': *****'Spider + Spider:' G7 Type-S stabs the enemy with the spear of the Twin Breaker which is tipped with a lethal venom that turns it into a poisonous stinger that instantly kills the victim in just after a few seconds. ****'2 Fullbottles' ** |ビームモード|Bīmu Mōdo}}: *** : G7 Type-S channels the energy of a Fullbottle or the Spider Sclashjelly and performs a powerful blast. ****'Fullbottle:' *****'Reizoko:' G7 Type-S shoots an icy beam that instantly freezes anything it touches. ****'Sclashjelly:' *** : G7 Type-S channels the energy of 2 Fullbottles or a Fullbottle and the Spider Sclashjelly and performs a powerful blast. ****'Fullbottle + Sclashjelly:' ****'2 Fullbottles:' *Super Denjinmaru Finishers: ** |ブレードモード|Burēdo Mōdo}}: *** : G7 Type-S channels the energy of a Fullbottle or Sclashjelly in her Super Denjinmaru and performs a powerful slash. ****'Fullbottle:' *****'Spider:' The Denjin Blade is surrounded by rings of lightning before G7 Type-S performs a white and pink energy slash. ****'Sclashjelly:' *** : G7 Type-S channels the energy of 2 Fullbottles or 1 Fullbottle and 1 Sclashjelly in her Super Denjinmaru and performs a powerful version of Raikiri. ****'Fullbottle + Sclashjelly:' *****'Spider + Spider:' G7 Type-S is surrounded by sword-like projections that resemble Super Denjinmaru and cross together upon charging for the attack. G7 Type-S then cleaves the opponent in half. When used on a Smash, not only the attack bisects them, but also the fabric of reality itself. Though, anything other than the Smash is restored afterwards. ****'2 Fullbottles:' *** : G7 Type-S Frost channels the energy of Arc-Winger, Cross-Z Dragon or the RabbitTank Sparkling Fullbottle and performs a powerful slash. ****'RabbitTank Sparkling:' The Denjin Blade is surrounded with red, white, and blue energy outlines taking the form of a DNA and G7 Type-S delivers a powerful slash that instantly bisects anything. ** |ブラスタモード|Burasutā Mōdo}}: *** : G7 Type-S channels the energy of a Fullbottle or Sclashjelly in her Super Denjinmaru and fires a blast energized by lightning. ****'Fullbottle:' ****'Sclashjelly:' *** : G7 Type-S channels the energy of 2 Fullbottles or 1 Fullbottle and 1 Sclashjelly in her Super Denjinmaru and performs a powerful version of Raimeidan. ****'Fullbottle + Sclashjelly:' ****'2 Fullbottles:' *Sclash Driver + Kaizoku Hassyar Finisher: **' :' G7 Type-S inserts the Kaizoku Fullbottle into the Sclash Driver and pushing the Active Wrench, summoning the Kaizoku Hassyar. She then charges the weapon by pulling the Build Arrow and holding it for a period of time before releasing it. The weapon launches a green and azure energy train that rams into the enemy several times. *Sclash Driver + Twin Breaker finisher: G7 Type-S can combine the powers of the Sclash Driver and the Twin Breaker to perform a powerful finisher. Unlike Grease and Cross-Z Charge, G7 Type-S's body is unaffected by the strain caused by the Driver, due to Anzu's immeasurable Hazard Level: ** : With the Twin Breaker in Beam Mode, G7 Type-S channels the energy of 2 Fullbottles or a Fullbottle and the Spider Sclashjelly and performs a powerful blast. ***'2 Fullbottles:' ***'Fullbottle + Sclashjelly:' ****'Spider + Spider:' G7 Type-S fires an energy drill with the shape of a spiderweb at the opponent, stunning them. G7 Type-S finishes off the target with a Rider Kick executed with two feet, with the finisher taking effect after 5 seconds. G7 Type-S's insert song is "White Reflection", shared with Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Armor. - Build Driver= G7 Type-S Aqua Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 174.7 cm *'Rider Weight': 69.4 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 115.1 t *'Kicking power': 127.9 t *'Maximum jump height': 97.3 m (one leap) *'Maximum running speed': 173 m. per 0.7 sec. is G7 Type-S's , accessed by using the G7 Aqua Visor, loaded with the Aqua Mermaid Fullbottle in the Build Driver. Hence known as the . It is analogous to Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ's own final form, Jet Phoenix Armor. G7 Type-S Aqua's stats appears to be an inversion of G7 Icarus XYZ Jet Phoenix Armor in terms of punching and kicking power. Like Jet Phoenix Armor, G7 Type-S Aqua surpasses Build Genius Form and Cross-Z Magma to a tremendous degree. In this form, G7 Type-S Aqua has the ability to manipulate water, call out heavy rainfall, violent windstorms, thunderstorms, and even tidal waves at her opponents, with devastating results. Also, G7 Type-S Aqua serves as the distaff counterpart to Build Genius Form, as it also gains the ability to neutralize Nebula Gases in the cells of her opponents and at the same time neutralize the elements of the Lostbottles. G7 Type-S Aqua's primary weapon in this form is the XGT-010 Neptune Spear. This form has two finishers: *Build Driver finishers ** '|ディープシーアタック|Dīpu Shī Atakku}}: G7 Type-S Aqua generates a ball of water made of , the ball is hurled at the opponent. When connected, the opponent is trapped inside the ball of water. When used on a Lost Smash, it instantly cleanses the host and subsequently neutralizes the Lostbottle's essence. ** '|ディープシーストリーム|Dīpu Shī Sutorīmu}}: G7 Type-S Aqua's crest on her helmet glows, she clenches her fists, followed by bowing her head before heaving backwards. And by doing so, the crest above her helmet begin to generate a large, whip-like beam made of pure ocean water. G7 Type-S Aqua fires the whip-like beam at the opponent. ** : This finisher has two variations: *** : G7 Type-S Aqua summons a giant wave and rides it. The wave then launches her at the opponent and perform a flying side kick, and the wave crashes down at the opponent afterwards. *** : Using the on either hands, G7 Type-S Aqua performs a powerful punch with either fists cloaked with *XGT-010 Neptune Spear Finishers: ** *** '|ネプチューンブレイク|Nepuchūn Bureiku}}: G7 Type-S Aqua channels the energy of a Fullbottle other than the Aqua Mermaid Fullbottle and execute a thrusting attack. ****'Light:' G7 Type-S Aqua can send painful electric shocks at the opponent. *** '|スーパーネプチューンブレイク|Sūpā Nepuchūn Bureiku}}: G7 Type-S Aqua channels the energy of the Aqua Mermaid Fullbottle and execute a thrusting attack. ** *** '|ネプチューンシュート|Nepuchūn Shūto}}: G7 Type-S Aqua channels the energy of a Fullbottle other than the Aqua Mermaid Fullbottle and fire a powerful blast. ****'Light:' G7 Type-S Aqua shoots an electrified arrow in the sky, causing the clouds to darken and summon a heavy rainfall, windstorms, and lastly vicious thunderbolts are dropped upon the opponent at random positions. *** '|スーパーネプチューンシュート|Sūpā Nepuchūn Shūto}}: G7 Type-S Aqua channels the energy of the Aqua Mermaid Fullbottle and fire a powerful blast. G7 Type-S Aqua's ending theme is titled, "Ever Free" - BeyonDriver= Futurering Aqua Mermaid Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 173.5 cm. *'Rider Weight': 69.4 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 24.7 t *'Kicking Power': 55.2 t *'Maximum Jump height:' 60.1 cm. (one leap) *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 3.3 sec. is Taki's Kamen Rider G7 Type-S Aqua-based form accessed using the Aqua Mermaid Miridewatch in the Beyondriver. Its visor spells out in hirigana, while the kanji in her GNS Signal reads . When the Aqua Mermaid Miridewatch is activated, Anzu's consciousness is transferred into Taki, akin to . In this form, Taki has the abilities of Kamen Rider G7 Type-S Aqua, mainly hydrokinesis, and is capable of calling out light to moderate rainfall upon assuming this form, added with strong winds blowing on the battlefield as well as tidal waves. Futurering Aqua Mermaid bears the following parts: * - Futurering Aqua Mermaid's Helmet. ** Crown'|EXポセイドンクラウン|Ekusu Poseidon Kuraun}} - The crown located on top of the Caliber H/Mermaid. It also doubles as an antennae that increases water precipitation within the open area that allows Taki to call out a rainfall on the battlefield. ** - The crystal attached on Taki's forehead. It feeds gathered information to Taki, creates solutions to problems and adjusts Taki's internal systems accordingly. The kanji is engraved to represent its elemental affinity. It contains the archived data of Kamen Rider G7 Type-S Aqua's abilities and equipment such as oxygen supply needed during underwater combat. ** - Taki's visor which spells out 'Mermaid'. Sensors with a 270° viewing angle are installed within the compound eye. ** - The frame of the Caliber H/Mermaid. It comes with a compact oxygen tank that allows Taki to breathe underwater. * - The shoulder armor of Futurering Aqua Mermaid that have an ornament based on the G7 Aqua Visor. * - Futurering Aqua Mermaid's chestplate. * - The triangular chestpiece located at the center of the Deep Sea Breaster that mimics G7 Type-S Aqua's own EXO-Barometer. It has two functions, it has the ability to absorb energy attacks and send them back to the attacker and it also measures the power levels of the suit. Whenever the EXO-Barometer blinks in red, giving Taki a time limit of 20 minutes before she is forced out of this form. * - Futurering Aqua Mermaid's arm units. It is an upgraded version of G7 Type-S Aqua's Aqua Crosser Armory, that generates , an upgraded version of the Variable Liquid that is powerful enough to douse a larger scale forest fire. * - Futurering Aqua Mermaid's tailcoat part. Like G7 Type-S Aqua's own Mermaid Tailcoat, it transforms Taki's legs into a mermaid's tail that gives her the ability of doubled swift swimming. Compared to her base form, Taki's stats are heightened, with the only drawback being her jump height being reduced a half inch. But, she surpasses Zi-O DecadeArmor Ex-Aid form in terms of kicking power. This form's finisher is the '|アクアマーメイドディープシーストーム|Akua Māmeido Dīpu Shī Sutōmu}}: Taki performs G7 Type-S Aqua's Deep Sea Finish attack; summoning a tidal wave and riding on it, the wave launches her right towards the enemy to deliver the kick, followed by the wave itself crashing down on the opponent. Futurering Aqua Mermaid's insert is entitled, "Avenge Ocean". Appearances: Taki Gaiden Episodes 41, 48, 75 }} Equipment Devices * - Transformation belt * - Transformation trinket * - Trinkets for granting abilities with the Sclash Driver and transformation with the Build Driver. * - Carrier strap for Fullbottles. * - Secondary transformation device. *G7 Aqua Visor - Adapter for to access G7 Type-S Aqua. Arsenal *XGN-009 Super Denjinmaru - G7 Type-S's primary weapon upgraded from her original Denjinmaru ninja sword. *XGT-010 Neptune Spear - G7 Type-S Aqua's primary weapon. * - G7 Type-S's sidearm and secondary weapon. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Anzu Izumi is portrayed by , best known for her role as in . As Kamen Rider G7 Type-S, her suit actor is |五味 涼子|Gomi Ryōko}}. In the English Dub of Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time, Anzu is voiced by Carrie Keranen. Appearances Category:Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined Category:Female Category:Female Riders Category:Characters Category:Taki Gaiden Characters